


Falling

by Rox08



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur will Rise Again, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Isn't ispired by Harry Styles' song, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08
Summary: Fate had fallen on Merlin and Arthur, hitting them with their weight and forcing them to follow a winding road full of dangers.At times it had given him great satisfaction and real joy.Others had stolen the love of their loved ones and taken their friends away.There was nothing they could do to escape him.He had turned off the light in their eyes, taking Arthur's life as promised and, with it, Merlin's smile.After which silence fell.Between the walls of a castle without a king, between the tears of a face of the coin that had lost her twin, on the crown of a queen who was to reign over a destroyed people.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394601) by [Rox08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08). 



> Hello!  
> This is a story I wrote some time ago in Italian. Now I want to publish it in English, so if you found any errors I'm sorry.  
> Oh, I'm sorry for the pain too.

Merlin always fell.  
He fell when he went hunting with Arthur; he fell putting his foot in the wrong while he ran around the castle; he fell down the stairs that led to Gaius's rooms.  
He peeled his knees, scratched his hands, but they were all minor, healed wounds that would disappear in a few days.  
Then he fell when he looked into his master's eyes and knew he was always lying to him; he fell when he ignored the Dragon's warnings; he fell when he smiled to hide the fear and sadness.  
In the darkness of his room he cried and punched the wall, at Arthur's side he felt unworthy, under the starry sky he was invisible, and those were wounds that did not heal, always ready to make him suffer, over time they could only increase.  
His first fall had occurred at the moment of his birth: he had fallen into the tangled threads of a destiny greater than himself and had been trapped by it.  
He would never be able to free himself.

Arthur rarely fell.  
He fell when a rider tripped him during a workout; he fell tripping over what Merlin absently left something in the middle of the room; he would fall when his horse went wild with too much noise.  
He got some bruises, sometimes some cuts, once he had sprained his wrist, but a visit from Gaius was enough to recover and do as nothing had happened.  
More often than he wanted he would fall feeling the disappointment he gave to his father; it fell when Morgana went away from him without his being able to stop her in time; it fell when the whole kingdom expected him to solve their every problem.  
At night he locked the door of his bedroom and cried, when he was alone he mentally invoked her mother asking for help, he sought within himself the strength and courage with which to face life. He came out destroyed, more and more fragile inside and with less and less confidence in himself.  
His first fall had also occurred at the moment of his birth: he had passed through the broken threads too soon that bound Uther and Ygraine and was stuck between those stretched between his father and the magic, bathed in the blood of the innocent and the 'hate.  
He would bear the marks for all his life.

Fate had fallen on Merlin and Arthur, hitting them with their weight and forcing them to follow a winding road full of dangers.  
At times it had given him great satisfaction and real joy.  
Others had stolen the love of their loved ones and taken their friends away.  
There was nothing they could do to escape him.  
He had turned off the light in their eyes, taking Arthur's life as promised and, with it, Merlin's smile.

After which silence fell.  
Between the walls of a castle without a king, between the tears of a face of the coin that had lost her twin, on the crown of a queen who was to reign over a destroyed people.

Merlin has fallen.  
He fell under the weight of loneliness, the only constant of his immortality; he has fallen too deep to be able to get up on his own; he fell breaking his heart into a thousand fragments; he fell on the banks of the Avalon with Arthur.

But Arthur will get up.  
And with him at his side, Merlin too will resume his ascent.


End file.
